


A Quiver Full of Weekend Drabbles

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Random AU Olicity prompt fills involve ARGUS, parenting, Felicity in the Green Arrow suit, and more





	1. Girls v. Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the fun prompts, ladies and gents. Here you go. [Orignal Tumblr Prompt ](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/post/158599507686/since-the-tv-show-hasnt-been-giving-me-enough)

Spartan’s gloved hand practically slams against his chest angrily to activate his comm.

“Green Arrow, are you in position?” Dig wonders in a low whisper.

He growls in response, “Spartan, I’m working on it.”

“Well, work faster. Mister Terrific said heat signatures show…”

Curtis interjects, “Harbinger and Overwatch are both under you.”

Dig pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Though Oliver confirms, “Got it.”

Right beneath him. Lyla instructs, “Have you got a lock on Larvan’s location?”

Felicity’s fast fingers scurry across a wide keyboard. The reflections from a slew of security cams pop up on her glasses.”

“Um, I’ve managed to track her signal, but now she’s got it bouncing around all over the place.”

A triangular blip darts from Madrid, Central City, Gotham, and Hub. Finally, Felicity hones on Brie Larvan’s location, which is seen on the map at a small airport just outside of Ravenspur.

Doing her patent fist pump, Felicity cheers, “Boom! Come to Mama.”

“Now is not the time Agent Queen.” Lyla redirects, voice laden with a deadly finalty, “You know what we have to do.”

A combination of disbelief and anxiety mingles in Felicity’s throat, “You’re-You’re actually going to…”

Lyla’s finger is mere centimeters away from the trigger button, linking to the bomb in Brie Larvan’s brain.

“Larvan made her choice, and now’s planning an attack on Madame President Brayden. It’s the only way.”

“There’s got to be something we can…” Felicity hopes, despite the awkward pot of evil stew that Larvan is. She is still a purpose.

Lyla snipes, enunciating her name, much like Oliver used to do. “Felicity, you give me the word, and I’ll…”

Sudden the grill-like closure to the vent system clangs down to the tiled floor of the A.R.G.U.S IT department. The sound of Oliver’s green heavy boots soon follow.

Complete with voice modulator, Oliver announces, “Lyla Michaels, you have failed this city.”

“What are you going to do, Oliver?” Lyla laughs, stepping directly in front of his bow, “Shoot me? You’re interrupting a government mission. Now stand down before I call in for backup.”

Lowering his bow, Oliver notes, “Look at what’s become of you.”

Knowing him like the glock in her holdster, she promises, “i am not Amanda Waller. Or need I remind you what you have been doing for the past five years.”  


“Killing a criminal in cold blood sure sounds like her. John, get in here now!”

On his mark, John races down the Northeast corridor busting the door down with a strong kick and a little help from an upgrade on his visor.”

Huffing slightly, John insists, “Lyla, put the detonator down.”

“No, Agent Queen, you have eyes on Larvan?”

“Yeah, but…”

In that instant, John knocks the detonator out of his wife’s hand, effectively encasing her in his arms.

Wrigging in his hold, Lyla grits, “Johnny, let me go!”

“Sweetie, this is for your own good. We’ll leave you two to talk.”

John abrasively escorts Lyla out of the room. She was in definite need of an appointment with ARGUS’ resident psychologist Dr. Harley Quinnzel.

“Felicity, Baby.”

She snaps, not even bothering to turn her desk chair around, “What? You wanna put an arrow in me too?”

“I would never.”

Felicity bristles up, standing chest to chest with her husband.

“Do it.” She challenges, “I dare you since you think I’m some sort of criminal.”

“No.” He proclaims, grabbing her wrists, “What has gotten into you? The Felicity that I know would never do a thing like this. My Felicity would’ve always found another way.”

“Your Felicity was gone from the moment you let my mother die, Oliver.”

It was an impossible choice, but Donna knew how much Thea meant to him. So she took matters into her own hands. Donna lost her life with an arrow straight to the heart, and it was all Prometheus’ doing.

“If I can bring your mother back I would. You made a promise to be my partner always.”

“Yeah.” His wife retorts, raising her left hand to emphasize her ring finger, “And you made a promise to me too, which included never lying to me again.”

Promethus broke Oliver down physically, mentally, and emotionally. Oliver just couldn’t let Felicity hear his anguish over comms. He had claimed there’d been interference, but he shut the communication line on the off chance things went South.

“I’m so sorry, but we both know I can’t take back I did.”

Sighing heaving, Felicity doubts, “So where do we go from here?”

“I don’t know.” Oliver admits.


	2. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/post/158600263046/i-have-several-random-words-for-you-i-hope-one)

Oliver pauses, stepping back to turn around and keep a watchful eye on Felicity, and their new dog Lucky.

Twisting the crimson leash away from her leg, Felicity tells her, “We’ll be right there. Lucky sure is a curious little guy. Will’s gonna love him.”

God, he hopes so. Oliver joins his wife and their newest family member. It was a brisk Spring morning, so Oliver takes the liberty of zipping up Felicity’s brown leather jacket for her.

Her usual red lips tick up in a soft smile.

“Thank you.” She says, fingertips skimming a fresh clothed bullet wound on his bicep.

“Felicity.” He begins, licking his lips.

“Yeah, what’s bothering you?”

“How did you know something’s bothering me?”

Her hip cocks out, and her eyebrows raise slightly with an expression that reads “Really?”

“I know you, so come on. Out with it.”

Oliver inquires, looking down at a jovial German Shepard/Husky mix who has a rather vigorous tail wag “Do you think Sam’s going to mad?”

With a high pitch, Felicity admits sheepishly, “Well…”

This whole co-parenting thing is complicated to say the least, but the three of them manage to be a united front. And it is much easier to ask for forgiveness than permission. They agreed No, dog because William wasn’t ready for that kind of responsibility yet. He already has enough with chores, school, and baseball on his plate. Lucky was a gift for his twelfth birthday though, so maybe it would turn out better than they’d hope.

“She is allergic to dog dander, which is why this little fur ball is staying with us. We need to open with that.”

Her husband concurs, “Fair enough.”

All that worry washes away, the minute Oliver sees his boy playing with Lucky. Despite the watery eyes and barrage of delicate girly sneezes, Samantha can’t help, but agree. The second the party is over, she makes an appointment with her doctor for allergy shots.

A sense of victory radiates through Will, evident from his smile. He’s proud that he’s won the battle, but not the war. Lucky has to stay with his dad and Felicity, but at least he can say he has a dog all his own.


	3. Green Arrow - Felicity Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/post/158601480741/no-one-informed-oliver-he-was-doing-mayor-dutys)

Oliver writes in his journal with messy masculine handwriting. His ears perk up to the telltale clink of a grappling hook hitting the railing of the balcony. A familar shadowy silhouette appears from behind the gray curtain, sliding across the zip line.

“I was wondering when you’d get here.” He smirks, bookmarking the page.

His azure eyes are fixated on whole lot of hunter green leather.

“What do you think?” She announces, striking a sexy pose.

Licking his lips, a barrage of questions trickle into his mind.

“Uh, is that my suit?”

“Sorta.” Felicity admits, “I had to make a few modifications to it.”

“And why are wearing it?”

“Well, we needed a green arrow while you were gone. Mayor Oliver Queen can’t have meetings with Lt. Sighn in Central City for a week, and leave our home defenseless.”

“No.” He laughs breathily, noting, “I get that. You’ve been doing a great job training with Dig and me. My question is why are you wearing it now?”

Her cheeks flush in the hood.

Felicity admits, looking down at her hunter green ankle boots, “I’ve actually kinda always to…”

She doesn’t need to finish that sentence. He gets the picture vividly. His bare feet pad the carpeted floor of his hotel room. Oliver crosses the short distance between them faster than Barry ever could. The couple exchanges toothy smiles. Their lips collide in a reverent kisses all wet, teeth, and tongues. His calloused hands greatly contrast her soft blonde locks, pushing the hood down. Her fingers are itching to unzip his, well now her, suit.

“I’ve got you.” He promises no louder than a whisper before he picks her up by the butt, making the air whoosh out of her, “But could you leave the mask on?”

“Okay.”

After a long moment, their bed sheets are rumpled. A chill breezes through the open balcony window creeping up their sweaty bare skin. Felicity cuddles closer to Oliver, splay over his scarred chest.

“You were amazing.” She mutters sleepily, pressing a chaste kiss to a spot where his Bratva tattoo once resided.

A hand pushes through her messy locks, he chuckles, “You weren’t so bad yourself. Best idea ever.”

His eyes scan over her nude body, which is half-draped in a white bed sheet.

“Oliver, my love?”

She follows that question up with a harsh smack to his pec.

“Ow.” He wonders, rubbing the stinging spot, “What was that for?”

Felicity surmises, “You were checking if I had any new scars, weren’t you?”

“These streets are tough, and I worry about you. I’ll never stop worrying about you, Felicity.”

She just huffs indignantly, turn away from her husband

“Oh great! The butt view.” He thinks aloud, “I usually like it, but please don’t me mad at me.”

Felicity grumbles, “I need you to trust that I can handle myself. I’m a grown woman. I make my own decisions.”

“I know. I’m sorry. Felicity, Baby. Tell me how I can make it up to you.”

Pinning him down on his back, Felicity climbs her husband like a tree, despite the slightly aching muscles.

With a kiss to his lips, Felicity coaxes, “This time, Mr. big bad Green Arrow you let me lead.”

“Anything you say.”

Clearing her throat, she reminds, “Code name.”

“Anything you say, Overwatch.”


	4. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr post](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/post/158603246731/shopping)

Felicity and Thea’s boots clomp against pavement. They’re carrying armfuls of many neon pink bags and more, which makes it look like a color wheel throw.

Thea smirks, “We made out like bandits. Thanks for going shopping with me. Those Gucci pumps are going to be perfect under my wedding dress.”

“Roy’s going to die when you walk down that aisle. That or your brother will cry first.”

She chuckles, “Probably both.”

“Mmhm.” Her sister-in-law notes, “It’s why I told him to pack Kleenex in the pocket of his tux.”

Felicity clutches one bag particularly tight.

“You okay, Felicity?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

She surmises. “You seem a little off, and hey you never showed me what you got for your last haul.”

Felicity warns, “You don’t wanna know.”

“Why I would I not?” Thea begins to question, quickly spotting the Agent Provocateur logo, “Ugh, never mind.”


	5. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/post/158603733701/sophie1973-cake-for-short-story-sunday-for)   
> 

For claiming they weren’t much of a singer, Barry and Kara really brought the house down singing “Take My Breath Away” at Oliver and Felicity’s wedding. At long last, Oliver and Felicity were married. They shared their first dance as husband and wife before it was even time to cut the cake, much to Felicity’s surprise.

Felicity smacked her husband’s arm, which earned her an “Ow!”

“I thought you said you didn’t dance.”

“Uh-huh.” He acknowledged, “I said that I didn’t not that I couldn’t. Surprise, Mrs. Queen.”

“It was, Mr. Queen.” She smiled broadly, patting her growling stomach, “I wanna bathe in that cake.”

Oliver laughed, a full body joyful notion like he couldn’t believe he was laughing. “How ‘bout I feed you a bite first?”

“Deal.” Felicity agreed with a nod.

They ambled arm-in-arm over to their six tier red velvet, cutting the first slice together. He booped a glob of vanilla buttercream frosting onto her nose while Oliver’s bite ended up being smashed into his face and a little up his nostrils no thanks to some preconceived planning from Felicity and William.


	6. Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/post/158604564951/jaspertown-train-a-soft-kiss-to-her-flaxen-locks)

A soft kiss to her flaxen locks with dark protruding roots pulls Felicity out of her cool new science fiction novel. They had just boarded the train from Central City back to Star City. From there, the couple would then head to Coast City for a romantic weekend getaway.

“What?” Felicity asks, not even looking up from her book.

Kissing her forehead this time, her husband hopes, “Please tell me you don’t plan on reading the entire weekend.”

Unbuttoning the topmost button on his navy shirt, his wife promises, “No. I swear. Just one more chapter. I have to find out how Ren lands Earth-J.”

“Gee.” He feigns wondering, peering up at the overhead container, “What do you think we should do with all that time?”

“Hmm… Well, there you.” Felicity prompts, voice dropping to a low whisper right in his ear, “Good wine, good food, and great dark chocolate I can’t wait to eat of your abs.”

“Good.” Oliver agrees, “It’ll pair well with the Chateau Pech I plan on licking off you.”

Felicity whimpers in response at the mere thought of it.

Her husband prompts, nibbling on her cartilage piercing, “You know, the restroom’s unoccupied.”

Pushing him away, she responds with a snicker, “Fat chance, Queen.”

“Okay, okay.” He concurs, sitting back in his seat.

Lipstick staining his cheek, Felicity promises in a sultry tone, “But there’s always the pool. Remember Bali?”

The guttural groan is every indication that he most certainly does, and when they arrive in Coast City, it’s a memorable night akin to their second honeymoon.


	7. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/post/158605469561/tdgal1-protective-no-drabble-left-undone)

Felicity would wake up, stretching her lethargic limbs. Then in the swell of her growing belly, their sweet little guy would make himself be known with a kick or a hand to by her bellybutton. Which one well, she wasn’t quite sure.

Voice still laden with sleep, she greets, “Good morning to you too, Tommy.”

As if response, he kicks again.

“Mmm…” Felicity moans languidly, feeling nothing but empty sheets, “Oliver?”

Not five minutes later does Oliver waltz in shirtless with a tray of various breakfast foods.

“Hey.” He says softly, pecking her lips with a proud statement, “I made all the breakfasts.”

He isn’t kidding - fresh fruit, pancakes, hashbrowns. No eggs and waffles right the baby hates those as well as sausage.

“I see that.” His wife acknowledges, hoping, “And coffee?”

“I don’t care if Dr. Schwartz says it’s okay to have one cup a day. You’re pregnant.”

“Tell me something I don’t know, Oliver. Do you always have to be that protective.”

“When it comes to you and the baby, yes. I want to keep you, William, Thea, and the baby safe always.”

His scratchy stubble rasps down her torso, peppering light kisses to her skin in apology.

Oliver reminds, murmuring just at the curve of her belly, “Besides we both know who’s most protective of Tommy.”

That honor belongs to one German Shepard Husky mix who goes by the name of Lucky Queen. He leads with his front brown paws, leaping onto Oliver’s side of the bed. Lucky breaks up the moment pressing his cold wet nose to Felicity’s sky blue tank top. He barks softly.

“Okay, boy.” Felicity promises, feeling yet another kick, “Tommy says ‘Good morning’ to you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
